cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Cube Ultra Hardcore winners
: Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore '' The '''Winners' are all of the participants that have solely won or won with a team of Cube UHC. A participant/team is/are listed as the winner/winning team once they are the last standing person/team. If a team member(s) is eliminated while in combat, the participant still receives the victor. The only exceptions to this is Season 4. The Purple Team was the last standing team but was defeated, thus the Ender Dragon became the first mob to win in Cube UHC. '' In Season 12, a similar event occurred but this time the Ender Dragon was defeated, giving the #ChiTownKillerz the victor, while a few teams were still alive. Season 12 was also the season first to have multiple winners. This was because after defeating the Ender Dragon, the remaining teams agreed to continue fighting for a 1.5st place, which was earned by The Ducklings. '''Notes' *''Italicized ''- the participant died/did not make it to the finale. *"*" - the participant has won a previous season. *Ender Dragon is the crowned victor of season 4 because the requirement to win was to be the last standing team/person and kill the Ender Dragon, and no participant killed the Ender Dragon. Winner Leaderboard * TofuuGaming- 3 * GrapeApplesauce- 3 * HBomb94-3 * Talekio- 3 * MrMitch361-2 * Dfield-2 * Graser10-1 * Dowsey-1 * Bayani-1 * ThatOneTomahawk-1 * Kiingtong-1 * TYBZI-1 * NoBoomGaming-1 * Huahwi-1 * CreeperFarts-1 * CurtPvP-1 * FinGraphics-1 * TheBestGinger13-1 * bionicLMAO-1 * Flouzemaker-1 Trivia *All of the seasons that HBomb has won are team seasons. **The same applies to Tomahawk and MrMitch, making Team Deep Voice (S8) a team composed of players who've only won in team seasons. **HBomb has also never won any season played in 1.7. *DField, Tofuu, Talekio and Grape are the only players to win 2 seasons in a row. **If you count Practice Season 11 as a season, Talekio was the first player ever to win 3 seasons in a row. *Tofuu is the first player to win 2 Solo Seasons. If you count Practice Season 11 as a season, Talekio is the second player to win 2 Solo Seasons. If you don't count Practice Season 11, Grape is the second player to win 2 Solo Seasons. DField is the third player to win 2 solo seasons. *Tofuu , HBomb, Grape and Talekio are the only players to have 3 victories. **If HBomb's Season 4 was counted as a win, HBomb is currently the player with the most amount of wins totalling of 4 wins (or 3.5) **If Grapeapplesauce's Youtuber UHC Season 4 win counts, Grapeapplesauce would also have 4 wins. *The Ender Dragon is the only winner that is a mob instead of a participant. *Dowsey (Season 2) and MrMitch (Season 8) are the only two winners to have died before the final fight **In Season 4, HBomb was killed by Graser, but his team managed to be the last team standing *Tybzi (Season 4) and MrMitch (Season 8) won/became the last team standing without making a single kill. **Dowsey in Season 2 did not directly kill anyone but his portal trap eliminated two players. *As of Season 14, Dowsey is the only former winner who was removed from the UHC roster. *Winners of Season 10, Talekio and Kiingtong, were ranked 1st and 2nd respectively in Season 9 *There has yet to be a female participant that has won a season. *Grapeapplesauce has won all three mumble seasons (seasons 7, 13, 14). *CreeperFarts was teamed with Grape during a majority part of S16, he is considered the only winner due Grape's elimination, which also results in the team disbanded. *TheBestGinger13 was the winner of the largest Cube UHC season yet with his win in Season 20. This season had 41 participants. Category:Statistics and tables Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:YouTuber Category:People